


i like you

by sleepyscoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, and they were ROOMMATES, bc 96z, fondwoo is so wonwhipped, idk how to tag, jihoon romance guru?, junhui is here too, lapslock, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: jeon wonwoo likes kwon soonyoung.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> what is this/ idk  
> needed to work on a fluff piece bc the whole world is going nuts - been working on this since july LMAO
> 
> original thoughts while writing: original file name: wonwhipped. less than 10k challenge (aka i have to stop writing long chapters but joke's on me bc i haven't been writing in MONTHS lmao); i am funny pls laugh; snwu adorable idiot boyfs; plus scwz bc otp 5ever ok; ww+wz cat bffs; will this see the light? idk; lapslock (kinda); writing style going mad bc corona-19 is eating all of 2020 pls pls pls wear masks and stay safe; happy new year 2021 zz

wonwoo's in the shower, deep in thought about a dream he had last night. he'd been plagued with so many of these dreams since the beginning of this semester - could it be attributed to his incredibly stressful course? 

no, because it had been about soonyoung. his insanely adorable, capricious, tiger-loving roommate. 

soonyoung had moved in at the beginning of the semester, replacing wonwoo's best friend, jihoon who had better prospects living with his boyfriend seungcheol. sharing a room with a complete stranger had been dubious for wonwoo, but once he'd gotten to know how lovable soonyoung is, he'd grown to tolerate sharing his personal space with another person. especially if that other person has niche interests, like tigers. soonyoung loves tigers - he has a huge tiger plushie that sits on his bed while he sleeps. it's a miracle that wonwoo can sleep in the same room with the realistic-looking tiger staring at him, and he somehow manages to have dirty dreams about its owner too...

he's just about to dissect the nitty gritty details of his dream - overthinking as usual - when there's banging on the bathroom door, causing his train of thoughts to derail, crash and burn. 

"wonwoo, i'm late, i gotta shower." his roommate calls out. before wonwoo could even reply, soonyoung bursts into the bathroom, already half naked."ready or not, i'm coming in." 

soonyoung slips into the shower like a ninja, materialising right in front of wonwoo before wonwoo could even measure just how much personal space he's willing to share with soonyoung - he wouldn't condone doing this with anyone else. he'd left the bathroom door unlocked just in case soonyoung needs to pee while he showers, because of one tiny accident that had happened once. the thin shower curtain is a good enough barrier, but today soonyoung has encroached it, joining wonwoo in the shower. this seems fine… it's a bit of a squeeze with two people in the tiny shower cubicle. is this the beginning of really bad porn? though wonwoo doesn't know what to do, his eyes raking down soonyoung's bare back.

he silently curses his poor eyesight, otherwise he could've enjoyed the peachy view of soonyoung's bare ass in ultra high definition. he's close enough to soonyoung to kiss the back of his neck, but they're only roommates with zero flirtation between them (apart from wonwoo's massive crush), so this occasion is completely confusing him - is it real, or just a dream that will dissipate like vapour when he wakes up to cold reality? 

but the steam wisping from the hot water is a bit too real, and he remembers snoozing his alarm ten million times that morning, trying to grasp onto the ends of a dirty dream that had starred soonyoung and himself -

"shampoo, please?" soonyoung holds his palm out without turning back, and wonwoo squirts some onto it. soonyoung quickly works up a lather in a second, bubbles popping in wonwoo's astounded face. 

"d'you need help?" wonwoo can already imagine slithering his hands down the expanse of soonyoung's soapy, wet back, before gripping soonyoung's ass cheeks, spreading them apart to insert his length into soonyoung's hole... 

"done!" soonyoung hops out of the shower, drying off with wonwoo's towel that's hanging on the rack. "see ya later wonwoo!" he's gone like a ghost, leaving wonwoo inside the shower completely stumped amidst the hot water raining down on him, added a throbbing boner to relieve on his own. 

* * *

wonwoo can't focus in class. he keeps fidgeting, tapping his foot incessantly, twirling his pen, only to drop it onto the floor; unlocking his phone ten billion times to check the time - 

the third time wonwoo drops his pen with a clatter on the ground, his friend jihoon swoops down and snatches it away. "pay attention, jeon."

but how could he, when the clear image of kwon soonyoung's butt is burned into his brain? 

and as a science major, he's going to justify his dirty thoughts as a lesson in anatomy. soonyoung's gluteus maximus (see, wonwoo knows its latin name, ha!) is an incredibly fine specimen that wonwoo deeply appreciates, and his desire of touching soonyoung's backside is purely for science. how does he keep his butt so.. peachy (for lack of another word to describe it), compared to wonwoo's flatter-than-earth ass? and about dicking soonyoung… well, sex is physiological. surely it can't be wrong for wonwoo to ponder about the human's carnal desire for intimate touch, right? even if the subject involves his roommate...

he's a shell of a human wasting space in his biotechnology class, giving zero attention to his professor who's yammering nonstop about the use of CRISPR technology for molecular diagnostics. that's a whole concept to wrap his mind around, and he'd rather focus his energy onto something simple, like soonyoung. 

oh, kwon soonyoung, the epitome of simple. nothing could make him smile brighter than a jar of kimchi to go with his meals. and his obsession with tigers is overbearingly adorable. oh, and cuddles. soonyoung loves cuddles, converting former anti-cuddler wonwoo into someone who could tolerate his touches. it's not a big deal, right - roommates do cuddle… right??

(not quite, says the author, rolling her eyes at how wonwhipped this man is for tiger boy.)

the s in simple obviously stands for soonyoung, because it doesn't take much to please him.

and in gen z vocabulary, wonwoo is a simp for soonyoung - he'd do anything for that squishy smile to brighten up his life. 

when the professor finally dismisses the class, wonwoo trails jihoon out of the lecture hall towards the cafeteria for lunch. he's in a daze, replaying that morning's shower debacle in his mind over and over again that he doesn't believe it's real anymore. somehow he makes it to the cafe without keeling over with madness from his overactive imagination, and even manages to get a tray of food, subconsciously following jihoon.

"hey, jeon. that has seafood in it." jihoon points out when they finally settle at a table. 

of course, wonwoo hadn't been paying attention when he'd ordered his lunch, grabbing the first thing on the menu - his mind had been preoccupied. on principle, he doesn't eat seafood, and jihoon knows that well. 

"just have my food. i'll have yours." jihoon switches their lunch trays, and wonwoo finds himself sitting in front of a set meal - chicken and more chicken, with two bowls of rice. 

"but give me the rice." jihoon takes one bowl back. he instantly digs in, polishing off half of his meal when he realises wonwoo hasn't even touched his food.

"you're acting weird." he remarks. 

"it's nothing."

"okay." jihoon lets out a relieved sigh, because he doesn't have to handle wonwoo's problems. but his glee is short-lived, because wonwoo changes his mind and decides to share his worries anyway. 

"soonyoung joined me in the shower this morning." wonwoo says in a rush. 

jihoon's face scrunches into a disgusted expression, regretting that he even dared to ask. well, this is what he gets for trying to be a good friend. "i don't need to know if you're fucking around with your roommate."

"we're not." wonwoo flushes red at the assumption. he picks up a piece of chicken and pops it into his mouth, trying to appear nonchalant. he chews slowly until the chicken turns bland and he wants to cry because of his roommate, mr mixed signals kwon soonyoung. 

silence, as the two friends eat their lunch - wonwoo finally tears his mind away from soonyoung's ass cheeks to focus on his food, until jihoon speaks once more.

"why are you telling me this?" 

wonwoo shrugs. jihoon has slightly more dating experience than he does, that's why. what does a guy do, when he's majorly crushing on his roommate? the past few months of living with soonyoung had shown him how to co-exist with someone who was the complete opposite of who he was; getting used to soonyoung's little quirks that he found adorable. he could never find fault with soonyoung. sweet little soonyoung with his lame jokes and giggles and late night deep thoughts. he's having an extremely visceral reaction to this - it's finally sinking in that he's got the biggest, most embarrassing crush on soonyoung. he freezes in his seat, the weight of his realisation burdening him that it wasn't just some transient thing that would fade by the time winter rolls around. so all those daydreams about soonyoung wasn't just some... form of care towards his roommate, who has irrational tendencies.

wonwoo would usually dismiss it when he sees soonyoung pick up some new thing - like that one time when he had that royalty complex - but he'd play along, just for soonyoung's happiness. it's all worth it, just to see soonyoung's squishy smile, which lights up his entire world.

is this love?

what is love?

does it make your heart glow pink and grow bigger and bigger in your ribcage until it bursts into colourful fireworks?

and what do you do when that happens - do you curl into a shell and hope it goes away, or do you face it head on?

see, that's why wonwoo needs advice from someone as experienced as jihoon, who's been dating his himbo boyfriend for at least eight months. jihoon would know what to do, like how to peacefully co-exist with another human and share a deep emotional connection with them; rather than survive each day like a nervous mess with zero verbal skills in the presence of the person of his affection.

"so... what about you and seungcheol?"

"what.” jihoon snaps. 

wonwoo braves himself to look at jihoon, whose stoic expression gives nothing away. “your... origin story.”

jihoon almost laughs at that, but he quickly composes himself, crossing his arms over his chest. he doesn't quite want to share it with wonwoo, enjoying his privacy; but remembering it warms his heart and sends tingles to his feet. "he asked me out one day after class." 

wonwoo blinks slowly as his jaw drops in surprise, akin to the surprised pikachu meme that’s circulating around the internet. “that simple?” he'd expected something grand and elaborate that would require months of planning, knowing seungcheol, who’s a hopeless romantic.

jihoon nods.“couldn't say no. best decision ever.” his expression softens, as a tiny smile spreads across his lips. that rare little smile, reserved for his boyfriend of eight months, and no one else - proof that even tsundere jihoon can be smitten over the right person. but it disappears completely as he shifts his gaze to someone who’s approaching their seats. 

"wonwoo!" wonwoo hears someone calling him. he doesn't have to turn around to know who it is, and his heart stops beating for a millisecond. who else could make him feel this way?

kwon soonyoung, of course.

"hi, jihoon!" soonyoung cheerfully greets jihoon, who grunts back in acknowledgement. 

"can I sit here?" soonyoung's already sitting before he finishes the sentence - he has the tendency to do things before he asks for permission.

"do you need to ask." jihoon rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t chase soonyoung away. he notices that wonwoo is squirming in his seat - this would either be entertaining, or revolting for jihoon to watch. 

"i couldn't find junhui. we were supposed to hang out." soonyoung steals a piece of chicken from wonwoo's plate, popping it into his mouth. “i hope you don’t mind me here?”

“wonwoo minds.” jihoon mutters. how does wonwoo deal with soonyoung at home? it's already been three seconds, and he already wants to run away screaming into the protective arms of his boyfriend seungcheol. seeing wonwoo and soonyoung interact in front of him makes him want to yell at them to just get together already, because the slowburn is frustrating to people like him who has to watch them skirt around flirting and flattering each other when neither makes the move to take things further. but he's wonwoo's friend, and friends are supposed to support each other, right? so he can't leave wonwoo alone and hapless with his own roommate - it's so ironic, that these two guys live together, but wonwoo still doesn't know how to talk to soonyoung.

wonwoo's staring into his meal, hyperaware that soonyoung is next to him. that morning's shower incident has just exacerbated things between them - or at least, on wonwoo's side, since he knows now that he's just hopelessly crushing on soonyoung.

things can't get any more awkward - maybe some idle conversation will be good to diffuse the atmosphere. "nice shirt, kwon." jihoon raises his eyebrows at the gaudy tiger print shirt soonyoung's wearing. 

"oh, wonwoo got it for me! he's got a matching one." soonyoung smiles, throwing an arm over wonwoo's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. jihoon tries not to roll his eyes again - couple shirts are so early 2010s. and how does soonyoung even do that, turning the conversation to wonwoo every chance he gets? 

jihoon returns his attention back to his food, because a little attention is already too much attention from soonyoung. besides, wonwoo should be the one schmoozing with soonyoung, impressing him with whatever would impress soonyoung the most so that they can finally get together and leave jihoon out of this.

after what seems like an eternity, wonwoo finally opens his mouth, looking like he wants to say something to soonyoung. jihoon merely observes, intrigued to see what wonwoo's next step is. 

"c-could we get groceries later?" wonwoo says in a rush.

jihoon tries not to snicker at how pathetic wonwoo looks, stumbling over his words. he’s usually very eloquent, even when he presents complicated scientific topics to an audience of respected professors. now he's just a bumbling mess, and jihoon wants to film it, so he can keep it as leverage for the future.

"yeah. we need more kimchi." soonyoung nods, pulling his lips into a pout as he thinks. he lists more food items (chocolate bear cookies, milk, coffee) as wonwoo makes a note of them on his phone.

god, so domestic.

jihoon can't judge them, because he's the same with seungcheol. 

heh.

grocery shopping with his boyfriend is the best thing ever (after naps and hugs); though watching wonwoo and soonyoung acting like a married couple makes him want to throw up his lunch. 

"let me see?" soonyoung presses into wonwoo's side, trying to look at wonwoo's phone screen.

jihoon stares at them - soonyoung's extra touchy, and he has zero notion of what a personal bubble is. jihoon would've kicked him across the cafeteria; but wonwoo doesn't even mind it one bit, even after soonyoung accidentally knocks his glasses askew as he leans his head against wonwoo's. if jihoon didn't know better, he'd think that they're already dating. married, even.

gag.

soonyoung gets distracted by his phone, and leaps up from his chair. "gotta go. see you later, okay!" he gives wonwoo's shoulder a friendly squeeze, and runs out of the cafe.

wonwoo doesn't even get to say anything as soonyoung flees, and he stares at his own phone, hoping to avoid speaking to jihoon, who clearly has a lot to say.

“you gotta do better than that, jeon.” jihoon smirks. "grocery shopping?"

wonwoo can’t help but feel a prick of annoyance in his chest - just because jihoon’s in a relationship, it doesn’t mean that he's a professional at it. plus it's practical, because he gets to spend time with soonyoung and stock up on groceries. “

what do you think he’d like to do on a proper date?” jihoon begins his interrogation.

“i don’t know.” wonwoo blurts out. he likes to think that he knows everything about soonyoung, but all the little useless fun facts about his roommate flies out the window. 

“kwon’s easy, right. doesn't he gets excited by everything?” jihoon says, and he's right.

soonyoung's practically a three-year-old in a young adult's body. wonwoo remembers soonyoung gushing about the latest installment of the minions film that's slated to premiere soon. "maybe could go watch a movie?”

“that’s not a bad idea.” jihoon comments.

“but you gotta make it special.”

“like how?” this whole dating thing… it’s more complicated than some lab protocol for DNA recombination that wonwoo can recite in his sleep. 

"you know him best. don't ask me." jihoon says snippily, tired of being wonwoo's relationship counsellor. "and just tell him how you feel, jeon. what's the worst thing that could happen?" 

* * *

wonwoo waits at the bus stop just outside campus, glancing at his phone. he sends a quick text to soonyoung, hoping that he doesn't forget about their little 'date'.

  
**Wonwoo:** where are u   
**Soonyoung:** dance w junhui 😄   
**Soonyoung** you're getting groceries right   
**Soonyoung** don't forget my chocolate bear cookies!!   
**Soonyoung** thank youuuuuuuu❤️ gtg!!!   
**Soonyoung** see u at home!!!!   


wonwoo stares at the barrage of messages from soonyoung in disbelief. soonyoung had just stood him up, and his chest tightens - it feels like his heart has been mashed up into a pulp, unable to beat anymore to keep him alive. they were supposed to go together. 

wonwoo wanted to surprise soonyoung with ice-cream, knowing how much he likes cold creamy confections that induces a sugar high. but those plans fell through, because now he has to go shopping alone. maybe he could still get a tub of ice-cream to hide in the freezer; and he can already imagine soonyoung's squeals of joy when he finds it.

oh well. one lonely shopping trip, coming right up. 

the rest of the day is mundane for wonwoo, without soonyoung around. he actually buckles down and gets a couple of things done once he gets home from the store; with soonyoung popping up in his mind every half an hour. it's thursday, so soonyoung would have his dance club meeting until eight. which gives enough time for wonwoo to set things up for dinner, because soonyoung always returns home hungry.

"wonwoo, i'm home!" soonyoung arrives home like a whirlwind, kicking his shoes off by the front door.

the rich aroma of food fills up their apartment, and his nostrils flares as he inhales it all in, triggering his stomach to rumble loud enough that even wonwoo could hear it from their kitchenette.

"did you make dinner?"

"take-out." wonwoo replies with a smile. they both know that wonwoo can't cook to save his life.

"you're the best." soonyoung drops his bag onto the floor, joining wonwoo at the dinner table.

it's obviously take-out food, but wonwoo had taken the extra step to serve it on mismatched plates. it reminds soonyoung of his mother's home cooking. he notes the extra lump of kimchi in a bowl that wonwoo has set aside for him, and his heart skips a beat at how thoughtful his roommate is. 

they sit down to have their meal together; a comfortable silence settling between them. yet wonwoo's thoughts are loud and confusing as he tries to focus on his meal, but he can't help but think about his massive crush on soonyoung. he remembers what jihoon had told him at lunch earlier - _just tell him how you feel, jeon._

wonwoo takes a deep breath and braves himself to look at soonyoung, who's got his cheeks stuffed with food like a hamster. _what's the worst thing that could happen?_

if he sits and reflects on jihoon's words properly, he'd never take the leap of faith to let soonyoung know of his true feelings. so it's now or never.

"i like you, soonyoung." 

there's a flicker of confusion on soonyoung's face as the words spill out of wonwoo's mouth, before a smile slowly brightens up his face like a sunrise - "i like me, too!" 

wonwoo grips soonyoung's shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. "i **LIKE** you." he emphasises his words, hoping that soonyoung would finally understand his message. 

soonyoung stares blankly back at him, like he's speaking an alien language.

wonwoo leans back, surprised at soonyoung's non-reaction. he knows soonyoung is dense, but this is on a different level. his confidence breaks like a wave hitting rocks - this is not what he'd expected. actually, he didn't quite expect anything because that confession had really popped out of nowhere, and he'd already said the words twice, just to get nothing from soonyoung. he's not going to repeat himself for a third time and risk looking like a fool; even though that's what he is - a fool for soonyoung. 

sighing, he turns away. "forget I said anything."

heat prickles up the back of his neck; he'd never been more embarrassed in his life. he wishes he could turn back time to undo things back to a couple of minutes before this when everything had normal. 

jihoon said it would be oh so simple just to confess, but clearly it hadn't worked on soonyoung. he's clearly stunned by wonwoo's firm revelation, yet the depth of the words have yet to penetrate his thick skull - 

of all seven billion people in the world to fall in love with, wonwoo's heart just had to choose the one guy who doesn't get it at all, coincidentally the same person whom he shares a home with. his brain goes into overdrive, trying to figure out how to get over the awkwardness of the moment. he'd have to move out and maybe crash at jihoon's shared apartment, becoming the third wheel between lovey-dovey jihoon and seungcheol… maybe he could pretend to be their cat. wonwoo's been told (by soonyoung) that he resembles a cat. 

anyway, the point is that Wonwoo doesn't think that he can face soonyoung, soon… would he ever recover from the most epic fail of his life…?

disheartened, demotivated and demoralised, he gets up and begins to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded soonyoung behind. 

"wonwoo!" wonwoo stops in his tracks, hearing his name. he squeezes his eyes shut, wondering if he'd imagined soonyoung calling him.

an arm curls around his, and the warmth of soonyoung's squishy cheek presses against his shoulder. "i heard you the first time." 

_idiot._

"i just wanted to hear it again.” 

wonwoo almost pushes soonyoung away, though he’s smiling. he reaches for soonyoung's hands, interlocking their fingers together -

"i fucking like you, kwon soonyoung. do i make myself clear?"

soonyoung blushes at wonwoo's loud, authoritative confession. it makes him feel cared for, though he knows that wonwoo has been looking out for him in his subtle little ways that sometimes soonyoung doesn't even notice. he matches wonwoo's strong gaze, seeing himself reflected in wonwoo's glasses. "why do you like me?" 

if soonyoung wants wonwoo to sing praises about him, wonwoo would gladly do so, just to let soonyoung see what a lovable creature he is; with his penchant for kimchi, random dance breaks, squishy cheeks, and addictive laughter.

"you're so… cute." he runs out of adjectives to continue his big, heartfelt confession; rendered speechless as he tries to find the perfect words to express his feelings - 

soonyoung grins - that smile never fails to make wonwoo’s poor heart stop completely. 

"does this mean we get to cuddle?" soonyoung grips wonwoo's hands tighter.

“maybe.” 

soonyoung lets out an exhilarated giggle, which warms wonwoo's heart. “can we do more than cuddle?”

“of course." 

"like this?" soonyoung tiptoes and gently presses his lips against wonwoo's.

has wonwoo died and gone to heaven? possibly yes, because soonyoung had just kissed him. he stares at soonyoung in disbelief when soonyoung pulls away. 

"did you not like that?" soonyoung asks quickly, wondering if he'd overstepped. wonwoo grabs soonyoung and drags him closer; already missing soonyoung's plush lips, which taste like kimchi and brand new beginnings.

"i liked it."

"i like you, wonwoo."

"i like you more."

"i like you more, too."


End file.
